Annabeth's Siblings
by YOMYOMF
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy have a little fight, will Percy survive the wrath of the children of Athena? Or will he make it worse, like the Seaweed Brain he is? ONESHOT. Percabeth.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm just getting the hang of things around here. This is just a little oneshot with Annabeth and Percy that I thought of.**

Percy lowered his head into his hands. He and Annabeth had been walking along the creek when their idle chatter had escalated into a full blown fight. It had gotten to the point where Annabeth had called him a doddering idiots (he had no idea what that meant) and he had called her bossy. Percy regretted that he had doused her with water, even more now as he watched Annabeth storm off angrily. Her clothes were completely soaked and her face was red as she marched to her cabin.

Percy sighed and stood up, repeating his mantra, "_I'm a complete idiot_" over and over in his head. He made his way to the Athena cabin, where hopefully his girlfriend would accept his apology.

_Why am I the one always apologizing?_ Percy thought as he knocked on the cabin door.

_Because you're a complete idiot_, he reminded himself.

The door flung open and there stood an angry daughter of Athena. Not the one Percy was hoping for, though. Sophia, Annabeth's sister, stood in the doorway, blocking his path in.

One glance at him and the door was slammed in his face.

"C'mon guys. I really need to talk to Annabeth. Please."

The door slowly opened again and Percy was allowed inside the cabin.

It was dead silent inside.

William and Alexander, both sons of Athena, leaned on opposite sides of the wall, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Percy would be meeting Charon again in the Underworld. He tugged the collar of his T-shirt nervously, feeling as if he had just walked to his doom.

Aubrey sat nearby, scribbling on a piece of paper that was probably devising his death. At least in Percy's mind. He always tried to keep on the good side of the children of Athena.

It wasn't always easy because he was pretty sure they hated his guts.

Sophia shut the door abruptly, and Percy imagined a prison door slamming shut.

He gulped.

Finally, he saw Annabeth, who had changed into dry clothes. Malcolm sat by, conversing with her quietly. As soon as Malcolm saw Percy approaching, he narrowed his eyes immediately. Percy took a step back as Malcolm stood up.

True, Malcolm was at least a foot shorter than Percy. But Malcolm was also very protective over his sister.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, her face tinged with pink, her hair dripping water into a small pool behind her. Percy stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat, breaking the silence.

"Um. Hi." Percy smiled weakly at Annabeth. "Can I talk to you?"

Malcolm walked toward Percy stiffly and glowered at him.

"Percy, let's talk for just a moment," Malcolm seethed. He dragged Percy outside the cabin while Percy wondered if he had time to write his will.

"You listen here, Percy. Each time Annabeth comes back from one of your fights with her, I can tell she hurts. So get your act together and stop making her doubt herself. We don't appreciate you hurting her like this, Percy. She's our sister, and you're a son of Poseidon. Get it together or I'll sever your head from your body and attach it to the top of my pencil. If you ever break Annabeth's heart, I'll annihilate you. Got it?"

With that, Malcolm whirled around and marched into the Athena cabin, slamming the door shut.

_And locking it_, Percy thought dully, _for idiot sons of Poseidon like me._

He was banging his head against the wall of the Athena cabin when Annabeth walked out. Her stormy gray eyes were the color of thunderstorms.

Percy mumbled something about a severe weather warning.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No – I mean – that's not what I meant to say. What I mean to say is that I'm really, really sorry for what I did. You're not bossy or nerdy or anything. You're perfect. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to see you hurt like this. And I'm sorry for making your clothes wet and stuff. I'm a total Seaweed Brain and I know it. I – I love you."

Annabeth smiled, and he sighed in relief as he mentally thanked all the gods.

"Your brothers and sisters were about to kill me," Percy joked.

Annabeth laughed. "I can't help that they don't know how to react to Seaweed Brains like you."

"Hey, wait a minute! At least I'm not stubborn and prideful like some children of Athena I know," Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth's eyes began to narrow and harden. Percy ran his hands through his hair frantically as he tried to figure out a way to stop their argument without one of them walking off angry.

Percy pulled Annabeth towards him and kissed her on the lips gently. His hands held her waist loosely as she stood on her tip-toes to twine her fingers into his hair.

When they broke apart, Annabeth leaned against him and smiled up at him.

"Feel free to end all our arguments this way, Percy."

Percy smiled.

"Gladly."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
